Say My Name
by Eien.Ni
Summary: It had all happened so quickly, Sebastian would conclude after reflecting upon the incident at a later time. In the span of fifteen seconds, everything changed. One second, Ciel was standing on the steps. The next, he was tumbling down to the ground.


Some people and I were talking on the Black Butler forums about the current manga arc, and one of them mentioned something about Ciel falling unconscious and Sebastian calling out 'Ciel' instead of 'Young Master.' So this little drabble was born. Read and review, flame if you must!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>It had all happened so quickly, Sebastian would conclude after reflecting upon the incident at a later time. In the span of fifteen seconds, everything changed. One second, Ciel was standing on the steps. The next, he was tumbling down to the ground as the structure beneath him crumbled.<p>

Sebastian, who was currently locked in combat with Grell, Undertaker, and Ronald, tried his damnedest to break free from the chaos. Surrounded by three shinigami, however, he had a difficult time, since there was a tangle of limbs and weapons. He was able to shove them away at last, and he dashed forward to catch his master, diving off the balcony. Sebastian stretched out a hand, seeing Ciel's terrified expression as he plummeted down, and their fingertips briefly touched before Ciel hit the hard floor with an almost sickening _thud_.

"Young Master!" Sebastian cried out.

Time now seemed to move in slow motion as Sebastian hurried to reach his young master. Kneeling on the ground beside Ciel, he gently ran his hands over the boy's motionless form, checking for any injuries, both internal and external.

He could still feel the connection between Ciel's body and soul, meaning he was still alive. There were no broken bones or internal bleeding, for which Sebastian was grateful, but the boy had yet to open his eyes. Of course, Ciel had hit head upon impact, so it was possible that he had been rendered unconscious and would regain consciousness momentarily. However, even knowing that, the red-eyed demon was still worried over his charge's condition. There were cases where an individual received a head injury and never woke up.

Quickly stripping off his jacket, he folded it up and placed it gently under Ciel's head. "Young Master?" Sebastian lightly slapped Ciel's cheeks in an attempt to wake him. "Young Master, please open your eyes." It occurred to Sebastian that he was sounding rather desperate, but they were in the middle of the ocean with no doctors nearby. Even though he was a demon, he had no medical knowledge that would be of help to them. "My lord, if you open your eyes, even if just for a second, I shall make whatever sweet your heart desires for the next month."

Sebastian waited for any change, but the blue eye remained closed. A slight frown crossed his face. Even bribing Ciel with sweets hadn't worked. Sebastian scrutinized Ciel yet again, keeping a sharp eye out to make certain that he hadn't missed anything.

"Young Master, you must open your eyes now. Come along, you've no time to be lazing about. Without you here to give me my orders, aren't you afraid of what might happen?" Sebastian inquired, hoping to coax him from his sleep.

"Ciel!"

The name slipped unbidden from Sebastian's mouth, but as he sat there, bent over his master's small body, he hadn't given it a second thought. Moreover, saying Ciel's given name was something different, and Sebastian had recently been wondering what it would be like to say his name aloud. Now, with Ciel unconscious, it seemed a perfect opportunity.

"Ciel," he said softly, brushing his fingers against Ciel's cheek. "Time to wake up now, Ciel."

A loud crash sounded from behind them, and instinctively, Sebastian shielded the boy from any flying debris. A curse was on the tip of his tongue. He had to get his young master away from here. It was too dangerous. As much as he hated it, he had to-

"S-Sebastian?"

Crimson eyes shot over to gaze into a single blue eye. "My lord?"

"What happened?" The young earl asked, trying to sit up.

"No, Young Master, just lie still. You've had a nasty fall, and I don't want you to strain yourself." Sebastian gently eased the boy back down, keeping a calming hand on his shoulder. "Just rest for a bit."

Ciel nodded, and groaned from the pain. "My head..."

"I daresay that you will have quite the headache for a time, but I am relieved that you seem to otherwise be doing fine, Young Master," Sebastian stated, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Ciel's face.

Ciel's eyes slid shut for a second before they reopened. Sebastian's touch felt nice and comforting, and for some reason, he longed to hold it there for just a moment longer. But there was a fight still brewing in the background, and Ciel needed Sebastian to complete what he had set out to do.

Ciel smiled, then he winced in pain. "Go, Sebastian. Finish them off," he whispered. "Do as you were ordered."

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian said, rising to his feet.

Ciel waited a beat before calling out, "Oh, and Sebastian? We shall discuss your breach of conduct once this ordeal is sorted through."

Sebastian paused, then with a bow and a smirk, replied, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel watched through slitted eyes as Sebastian joined the fight once more. Pain radiated through his head, but he ignored it, instead choosing to focus his attention on the way his name had sounded coming from Sebastian's lips.

He had never thought that the demon could say it with such meaning, such passion, as though he truly were concerned for Ciel's well being. Grudgingly, Ciel admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind hearing it again. Perhaps, he thought, he could have Sebastian call him by his given name on occasion whenever they were alone.

A strange, unfamiliar feeling began to well up inside the young boy. Entirely unsure about what he was experiencing, Ciel realized that he would have to tread lightly from now on. If he didn't, his demon may very well end up with not only Ciel's soul, but his heart, as well.


End file.
